


when you come back down

by returnsandreturns



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Break Up, Drunk Sex, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns/pseuds/returnsandreturns
Summary: It still takes him a second to fully get that she’s really talking about his feelings for Matt, his—stunningly resurrected feelings, if he’s being honest, but he doesn’t want to be honest. He loves Marci, too, even if it’s not quite the same. A fact but not a part of him like loving Matt is.“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he says, but Marci makes an annoyed face at him so he sighs and continues, “Look, Matt’s never wanted me before. There’s no way that he’ll want me now.”“I wasn’t sure before,” she says, “but—I can tell that it’s more than just you. Maybe having a building fall down on top of him gave him some perspective or something, but—his face is different when he’s around you now.”





	when you come back down

**Author's Note:**

> some post-s3 feelings! and porn! and Marci, who I love dearly.
> 
> The breakup is between Foggy and Marci and the explicit stuff is all Foggy and Matt.

“That’s it,” Foggy says, closing his laptop abruptly. “Why did we tell Karen she didn’t have to keep the books this time?”

“Excel isn’t accessible for the vision impaired,” Matt says, lightly, for the third time.

“I googled that, actually, and it isn’t true,” Foggy says, “but I will admit having vision to see how much money we’re losing—or maybe earning, honestly, I have no damn clue how to use a spreadsheet—gives me some advantage.”

“You’ve gotten by on your good looks for too long,” Matt says, shutting his own laptop and smirking at him.

“You’re right,” Foggy says, sighing. “I should’ve married rich while I still had my chance—before I got stuck with  _you_ again.”

“Marci isn’t going to make an honest woman out of you?” Matt asks, actually sounding concerned.

“Oh, no, we’re parting ways,” Foggy says, laughing softly, already wishing he hadn’t brought it up because Matt was—a factor. “I can’t keep her in the lavish lifestyle she’s used to.”

“Marci Stahl wouldn’t let anyone else control her lifestyle,” Matt says, getting to his feet and coming over to sit in the chair in front of Foggy’s desk, making a concerned face that gives Foggy too many simultaneous emotions, because sometimes he forgets that Matt  _cares_. “What actually happened?”

If Foggy’s being honest, he’d say that Matt was  _the_  factor. But he’s not being honest.

“The usual,” Foggy says, leaning back in his seat. “We’ve broken up four times, Matty, I wasn’t banking on it lasting.”

“Well,” Matt says, reaching out to find Foggy’s hand, squeezing it gently before he lets it go and stands up again, going over to start packing up his things. “I’m sorry to hear that. Now I know what our plans for tonight are, though.”

“Taking a nap,” Foggy asks, hopefully, “and then going to bed immediately after?”

“Getting  _extremely_  drunk,” Matt says, throwing a smile over his shoulder.

Foggy thinks this is probably a bad idea because there’s a whole lot of shit between them now and neither drunk Matt nor drunk Foggy are good at navigating emotions without just outright running into them.

But he’s  _missed_  drunk Matt and he’s pretty sure drunk Foggy missed him even more.

“Just like old times,” he says, smiling back.

*

After Matt dies (none of them say it, but—what else could it be?), Marci shows up at Foggy’s apartment with a bottle of tequila and a pint of ice cream and sits with him while he cries. It’s nice of her. They’re still at a tenuous friends with benefits stage, so she really doesn’t have to.

When they’re both a little drunk, Marci sighs and rests her head against Foggy’s and says, “You really loved him.”

“He was—my  _brother_ ,” Foggy says, even though it tastes wrong in his mouth.

Marci snorts but then she makes a face, turning to press a kiss to his cheek.

“Sorry,” she says. “I just—you were never great at hiding what you feel, Foggy.”

Foggy sighs and shuts his eyes, tipping his head back.

“Do you think he knew?” he asks.

“I think Murdock spent a lot of time with his head up his own ass,” Marci says, and Foggy laughs despite himself, turning to smile wetly at her. “So—probably not.”

He thinks about Matt’s crazy senses and all the things he must have been able to hear and— _smell_ , but Marci’s not wrong. Matt would have to notice or care enough to put all the pieces together and come up with Foggy’s inconveniently undying feelings for him.

He knows Matt cares— _cared_  about him, but it feels nicer to think that he never noticed and not that he knew and just ignored it.

“I  _loved_  him,” Foggy says, after a long moment, feeling paralyzed and trembling at the same time because he’s never said it out loud before. “Shit, Marci— _shit_.”

“ _You_  need more tequila,” Marci says, getting to her feet quickly, “and—Xanax, maybe, do you think tequila and Xanax pair well?”

“No,” Foggy says, “but we may as well try.”

That night, they fall asleep curled up together and Marci takes him out for brunch in the morning.

It feels okay even though nothing else feels okay.

*

They go back to the office after they’ve had a few too many drinks at Josie’s because Matt says he left his keys there, but the moment that Foggy shuts the door behind them, Matt’s hands find his face and he’s kissing Foggy hesitantly.

“Whoa,” Foggy breathes.

“That okay?” Matt asks.

“I—don’t know,” Foggy says, “but don’t stop.”

He catches a glimpse of Matt’s smile before he’s being kissed again and he wraps his arms around Matt to get closer and tries to ignore the red lights flashing in his head that say he’s been in love with Matt for years and this might just be a drunken hookup. He probably could have dealt with that back in college when he was hornier and had less self-esteem, but now—

“Wait, why—” he says, pulling apart just enough to get the words out, “why are you doing this, Matt?”

Matt rests his forehead against Foggy’s like they’re protagonists in a romance novel and not drunken idiots making out in a law office that will never stop smelling like different varieties of pork.

“I didn’t know how to tell you.”

“Tell me what?”

“I want to be with you, Fog,” Matt says. “I don’t want to push you away again.”

“I know,” Foggy says, cupping Matt’s cheek. “Not about the kissing, that’s a fun development—but I know you’re trying.”

“Let me keep trying,” Matt says, after a moment, voice dropping low as he takes Foggy’s hand and leads him to his desk, pushing Foggy down gently into his chair.

“Really?” Foggy asks, voice breaking.

Matt drops slowly to his knees, tipping his head up to smile at him.

“I was going to take you out for real,” he says, fingers sliding up Foggy’s thighs before starting to undo his fly. “Treat you right. Make you wait for it. But…we’re drunk and we’re here…”

“Yeah, this feels right for us,” Foggy agrees, groaning when Matt pulls his jeans and boxers down enough to wrap a rough hand around his dick. “ _Jesus_.”

“My name’s Matt,” Matt murmurs, before he takes Foggy in his mouth, hollows his cheeks and sucks so Foggy makes a noise that sounds like it reverberates off the walls. He moves his head slowly at first, one hand still at the base of Foggy’s dick and the other rubbing circles on his thigh, and he moans hoarsely when Foggy starts to run fingers through his hair.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Foggy says. “I’ve been thinking about this for a—a  _long_ -ass time.”

“Me blowing you?” Matt asks, pulling off, mouth wet with spit.

“I’ve had to look at  _that_  mouth without doing  _anything_ to it for  _years_ ,” Foggy says, tightening his grip on Matt’s hair a little, feeling kind of predatory. “Yeah, it’s come up a few times.”

Matt hums out a pleased noise.

“Pull my hair?” he says, going down on him again, slowly taking Foggy’s dick until it’s nudging up against his throat.

“Whatever you want.”

Foggy pulls his hair and that pleased noise turns into something low and compelling, like Matt’s a step away from  _purring_.

Jesus Christ.

He’s really not prepared for this at all.

*

Marci kisses him before she tells him, one firm press of their lips together before she takes a step back and smiles.

“Alright, kid,” she says. “You’ve got to pack your drawer up and go back to your place.”

“What are you talking about?” he asks.

She shakes her head, still smiling when she says, “Nelson and Murdock. You know there’s no room for me in that, Foggy Bear—I’ve been ready for it since Matt’s stunning resurrection.”

It still takes him a second to fully get that she’s really talking about his feelings for Matt, his—stunningly resurrected feelings, if he’s being honest, but he doesn’t want to be honest. He loves Marci, too, even if it’s not quite the same. A fact but not a  _part_  of him like loving Matt is.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he says, but Marci makes an annoyed face at him so he sighs and continues, “Look, Matt’s never wanted me before. There’s no way that he’ll want me now.”

“I wasn’t sure before,” she says, “but—I can tell that it’s more than just you. Maybe having a building fall down on top of him gave him some perspective or something, but—his face is different when he’s around you now.”

“I don’t—he’s  _straight_ ,” Foggy says.

“Oh, god—maybe,” Marci says, stepping forward to place her hands on his shoulders. “Look, I love you and I can admit that this has been fucking great but—straight or not, I’m not going to sit around and watch you pine like every other time we tried this.”

“I—I love you, too,” Foggy says, softly. He  _does_.

“I know,” she says, sighing and kissing him on the cheek before wrapping her arms around him. “I’m not pissed, I promise—I just deserve more than that.”

Foggy holds her tightly and takes a few deep breaths. It could be so easy with Marci—it  _was_  easy—but she’s right.

“You do,” he says, stepping back slowly and letting his arms fall to his side. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault your boyfriend pulled a straight-up Jesus,” she says, dryly. “You wouldn’t have let us get this far if he’d been around.”

Foggy laughs despite himself, covering his face with his hands.

“You’re too good for me anyway, Stahl,” he says.

“You’re not wrong,” she says, reaching up to ruffle his hair before she turns to walk to her bedroom, adding without turning around, “I’m going to find the manliest tote bag I’ve got for you and then I want you to fuck me one more time, like,  _really_ hard. Sound good?”

She really is too good for him.

*

Matt undresses for him after Foggy comes because Foggy asks him to—wants to finally see all of him when he’s allowed to be looking. By the time Foggy goes out to the front to double check that the door’s locked, Matt’s standing naked and waiting for him, looking sweet and hesitant and—perfect.

“Fuck,” Foggy says, laughing breathlessly. “Come here.”

Matt laughs, too, immediately stepping forward and kissing Foggy.

They end up with Matt sitting on his desk and Foggy standing between his legs, kissing roughly until Matt says, panting, “I—I want to make love to you.”

“Make  _love_ ,” Foggy says, grinning and kissing him on the forehead. “I want that, Matty, but I don’t exactly keep lube in my desk.”

Matt makes a disappointed noise.

“You should start,” he says, reaching up to slide fingers into Foggy’s hair and pull him down into another kiss, murmuring close to his mouth, “Wanna be inside you, Fog.”

“You’re killin’ me,” Foggy says, breathing out a laugh and resting their foreheads together. “You want to put all your clothes back on and go fuck me on your silk sheets or do you want me to jerk you off right here, right now?”

He moves a hand down to trace his fingers up Matt’s erection and Matt moans.

“Good point,” he says. “Do that.”

“Silk sheets after,” Foggy agrees, already planning the rest of the night in his head. 

Maybe the next day, too. 

Hopefully the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [on tumblr!](http://returnsandreturns.tumblr.com) Doing stuff!


End file.
